narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Killer B
|manga=408 |anime=142 (Shippuuden) |film=5. Shippuuden-Film |special= |spiel=Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 |beruf=Shinobi |Ninja-ID= |nrang= |genin= |chunin= |jonin= |meister=Sabu |schüler=Karui, Omoi, Naruto Uzumaki |fähigkeit=kann sein Bijuu kontrollieren |elemente=Raiton |waffen=7 Schwerter, Samehada |sonstiges=Jinchuuriki des Hachibi (Achtschwänziger Ochse) |srang= |arang= |brang= |crang= |drang= }} Allgemeines Killerbee (engl. "Killer B") ist der zweite bekannte Jinchuuriki aus Kumogakure und besitzt das achtschwänzige Bijuu. Er ist ein Verbündeter des Yotsuki-Clans, besitzt sieben Schwerter und ist der kleine Bruder des Raikage. Er wird von einigen Menschen des Dorfes sogar als "Held von Kumogakure" bezeichnet. Charakter Killerbee ist ein eher fauler Mensch, der lieber ein friedliches Dasein anstatt das eines Shinobi führen würde (ähnlich wie Shikamaru). Zudem scheint er immer gut gelaunt zu sein und würde sich kaum das Gegenteil anmerken lassen. Er sieht sich selbst außerdem als großartigen Rapper (was aber von vielen angezweifelt wird) und versucht sich immer wieder neue Reime einfallen zu lassen, die er während eines Kampfes dann aufsagt um cool auszusehen. Er verhöhnt zum Teil auch seine Gegner, wenn er ihnen überlegen ist. Jedoch scheint er die Kräfte seines Gegners gut einschätzen zu können und weiß, bei wem er mit voller Kraft kämpfen sollte. Zu seinem großen Bruder A hat er ein sehr gutes Verhältnis und würde ihn niemals absichtlich schlecht aussehen lassen. Seine Freunde begrüßt er stets mit einem Schlag Faust auf Faust und ist auch etwas beleidigt wenn jemand dies falsch macht. Vergangenheit left|thumb|Das A-B-Duo ist geboren Um einen neuen Partner für A zu finden startete in Kumogakure ein Wettbewerb. Killerbee war der einzige im gesamten Dorf, der mit A synchron war um das Daburu Rariatto auszuführen. Von diesem Tag an war Killerbee As Bruder. Schon bald wurden beide schnell berühmt für ihre Technik und ein erstklassiges Teamwork. Auch wenn sie keine biologischen Brüder waren, wurde dennoch A für Killerbee die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben. left|thumb|Verfolgt vom Misstrauen der Dorfbewohner Im Alter von fünf Jahren war Killerbees bester Freund Motoi. Als jedoch der ehemalige Jinchuuriki des Hachibi die Kontrolle über sein Bijuu verlor, mehrere Shinobi ihr Leben verloren und der Hachibi wieder in jemand neues versiegelt werden musste, wurde Killerbee als sein neuer Jinchuuriki auserwählt. Einer der Shinobi, die durch den Hachibi starben war Motois Vater, weshalb Motoi es nicht mehr schaffte Killerbee, dem neuen Wirt des Hachibi, in die Augen zu sehen geschweige denn mit ihm zu reden. Motoi versuchte einige Zeit später, als sowohl Motoi als auch Killerbee mit ihrer Ausbildung zum Shinobi begannen, sogar ein Attentat aus dem Hinterhalt auf seinen ehemaligen besten Freund, da er so hoffte, dass der Hachibi auch sterben würde und er seine Rache bekommen könnte. Doch misslang das Attentat. Motoi hatte sich zwar verkleidet doch erkannte Killerbee ihn, war aber keinesfalls wütend. Trotzdem schämte sich Motoi und sprach seitdem nie wieder mit Killerbee sondern beobachtete, wie der Rest des Dorfes, jeden seiner Schritte. Keiner glaubte, dass Killerbee es schaffen würde, sein Bijuu zu kontrollieren und dass er auch bald mehrere unschuldige Menschen töten würde, weshalb er von vielen Leuten gehasst und ausgegrenzt wurde. left|thumb|Für das Wohl seines Bruders will Bee keine Schwäche zeigen Trotzdem verzweifelte Killerbee nicht daran, sondern lächelte und machte weiterhin seine Albernheiten. Er versuchte ein so guter Jinchuuriki zu werden um seinen Bruder, der inzwischen Raikage geworden ist, nicht zu enttäuschen. Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt machten sich dann Killerbee und A auf zur einer Insel im Blitz-Reich auf der Bedingungen herrschen wie im Wald des Todes in Konohagakure, nur soll die Insel noch extremer sein. Killerbee und sein Bruder trainierten dort eine ganze Weile. Killerbee schaffte es die Tiere der Insel zu zähmen und so zum "König der Bestien" zu werden. Außerdem schaffte er es dort auch die volle Kontrolle über sein Bijuu zu erlangen und diesem seine Wildheit zu nehmen. Aufgrund dessen änderte sich die Einstellung der Dorfbewohner gegen Killerbee und er wurde mit der Zeit immer beliebter. Killerbee in Naruto Shippuuden Angriff von Team Taka left|thumb|Kampf gegen Team Taka Als Killerbee gerade sein Training beendet, taucht Team Taka auf, das auf der Suche nach ihm gewesen ist, um sein Bijuu zu bekommen. Während des Kampfes zeigte er, dass er sein Bijuu gut zu kontrollieren weiß. Er verwandelte sich beim Kampf ganz in sein Bijuu, um Sasuke & Co. loszuwerden. Jedoch war er letzten Endes machtlos gegen Sasukes Amaterasu. Er wurde deshalb zum Schluss doch noch von Team Taka entführt und zu Akatsuki gebracht, wo Tobi sie bereits erwartete. Doch stellte sich heraus, dass Killerbee das Kawarimi no Jutsu und Henge no Jutsu einsetzte, um Sasuke zu täuschen und mit einem der abgetrennten Schwänze des Achtschwänzigen zu tauschen. Als die Luft rein war, machte sich Killerbee auf, sein Dorf zu verlassen, da ihn sein bisheriges Leben genervt hatte und er mal eine Pause brauchte. Da er in seinem Dorf nun als tot galt, stand dem nun auch nichts mehr im Wege. Kampf gegen Kisame left|thumb|Killerbee nimmt Enka Gesangsstunden Killerbee hatte sich zu Sabu begeben um mehr über die Leidenschaft im Sprechgesang "Enka" zu erfahren. Sabu war gerade dabei ihm zu erklären wie wichtig die Leidenschaft dabei ist als dann jedoch Kisame Hoshigaki auftauchte um das zu beenden wobei Sasuke versagt hatte. Sabu und sein Waschbär Ponta wollen ihn unterstützen, werden jedoch schnell von Kisame ausgeschaltet. Der jedoch befreit Samehada völlig von seinen Bandagen und man erkennt, dass es ein komplett mit Haifischzähnen besetztes Wesen mit einem hungrigen Maul ist. Killerbee aktiviert sieben der acht Schwänze und stürmt auf Kisame zu. Allerdings frisst Samehada sechs der Schwänze sofort auf. Hachibi versucht seinen Jinchuuriki dazu zu überreden, ihn ganz frei zu lassen, was Bee allerdings unterbinden will, da die Zerstörungskraft seiner voll freigesetzten Hachibi-Form zu gefährlich für Sabu und Ponta und zu auffällig wäre. Also bittet Bee das Hachibi, ihn einfach nur mit Chakra zu unterstützen, und so verwandelt sich Killerbee in die achtschwänzige menschliche Form. Er prescht auf Kisame zu, erwischt ihn, und reißt ihm ein Loch in seinen Brustkorb. Sabu spornt Killerbee an, ihn schnell endgültig zu erledigen, doch da hat Kisame schon zu seinem Schwert gegriffen und saugt das von Samehada gefressene Chakra Killerbees ab, das ihn unmittelbar wieder regeneriert. Kisame erklärt noch, dass er umso stärker wird, je stärker sein Gegner ist, und er deswegen unbesiegbar sei. Danach begräbt er Killerbee, Sabu und Ponta unter einer riesigen Wasserblase und fusioniert mit seinem Schwert. Killerbee hat nun im Wasser mit Kisame in seiner Haiform einen harten Gegner. Außerdem muss er Sanbu und Ponta vor dem Ertrinken bewahren. Im weiteren Verlauf des Kampfes transformiert sich Killerbee teilweise in das Hachibi und umwickelt Kisame mit seinen Tentakeln. Doch da dieser immer noch mit Samehada eins ist, wird Killerbee durch die Berührung das Chakra abgesaugt. Um seinen Gegner zu verwirren speit Killerbee Tinte ins Wasser. right|thumb|Unschlagbare Brüder Allerdings kann Kisame ihn durch seine Haisinne auch im dunklen Wasser aufspüren und ihm einen Schlag nach dem anderen verpassen. Als die riesige Wasserblase von Kisame aufgelöst wird und Killerbee geschlagen am Boden liegt, will Kisame ihm mit Samehada die Beine abschneiden. Zu seinem Erstaunen hat das Schwert aber inzwischen Gefallen an Killerbees Chakra gefunden und gibt ihm im Gegenteil Kisames Chakra, worauf dieser seine Waffe wegtritt. Stattdessen nimmt er eines von Killerbees Schwertern. Doch ehe Kisame zuschlagen kann, tauchen der Raikage A und seine Begleiter auf und retten Killerbee. In einer gemeinsamen Attacke köpfen Killerbee und sein Bruder Kisame. Doch nun muss er sich die Strafpredigt des Raikage anhören. Rückkehr ins Dorf left|thumb|Rückkehr mit einem neuen Schwert Samehada hatte sich dem Anschein nach so sehr an Killerbee gewöhnt, dass es ihn als neuen Meister akzeptierte und ihm nicht mehr von der Seite wich weshalb Killerbee entschloss es mit ins Dorf zu nehmen. Omoi und Karui, die Schüler von Killerbee, waren sehr froh, dass ihr Sensei noch am Leben ist, so wie auch der Rest des Dorfes. Da aber schon bald ein Krieg mit Tobi und Akatsuki bevor stand war die Wiedersehensfreude nur kurz. Killerbee war an der Kriegsberatung in Kumogakure beteiligt, hatte aber nur wenig Interesse an der Unterhaltung und dachte sich lieber ein paar neue Reime aus. Dabei bemerkte er nicht, dass der wahre Kisame sich in Samehada versteckte und die Besprechung somit abhörte. Da beschlossen wurde, dass Killerbee und Naruto nicht am Kriegsgeschehen teilnehmen dürfen, wurden beide zur Insel geschickt wo Killerbee als "König der Bestien" galt. Killerbee selbst wurde nicht gesagt, dass man ihn und Naruto dort verstecke, sondern nur, dass er dort eine Zeit lang Urlaub nehmen sollte. Leben mit Naruto auf der Insel right|thumb|Killerbee ist von Narutos Art nicht sonderlich angetan In seiner vollständig verwandelten Form rettet Bee das Schiff auf dem sich Naruto und einige weitere Shinobi aus Konoha und Kumo befinden, als dieses an der Küste der Insel von einem Kraken angegriffen wird. Motoi begrüßte alle indem er ihnen sagte, dass sie sehr spät dran seien. Später führte Bee sie auf der Insel zu seiner Behausung und schützte sie auf ihrem Weg dorthin vor den wilden Tieren. Als Naruto hörte, dass er der Jinchuuriki des Achtschwänzigen sei und diesen vollständig kontrollieren kann, fragte Naruto ihn später ob er ihm helfen könnte, sein Bijuu zu kontrollieren. Killerbee mochte Narutos Art jedoch nicht sonderlich und lehnte deshalb ab. Bee wollte lieber seinen Urlaub genießen und veranstaltete deshalb ein paar Sumo-kämpfe mit einigen Bären. Das Hachibi appellierte wiederum an Killerbee Naruto doch zu helfen, da gerade Killerbee wissen müsste wie sich Naruto fühle. Doch Killerbee hatte seine Gründe ihm nicht helfen zu wollen. left|thumb|Killerbee und Naruto meditieren Nach diesem Erlebnis entschloss sich Killerbee doch noch Naruto zu helfen. Nachdem Naruto am Wasserfall der Wahrheit sein dunkles Ich besiegt hatte führte Killerbee ihn zu einem geheimen Trainingstempel. Er ging mit ihm und Yamato in eine geheime Kammer und meditierte mit Naruto damit dieser Kontakt zum Kyuubi aufnehmen konnte. Im Kampf gegen diesen konnte Killerbee Naruto kurz unterstützen. Jedoch wurde im Kampf gegen das Bijuu die Verbindung getrennt und Naruto stand dem Fuchsgeist allein gegenüber. right|thumb|Killerbee startet Narutos Ausbildung Nachdem es Naruto dann geglückt war, das Kyuubi zu besiegen und dessen Chakra aufzunehmen, beglückwünschte Killerbee Naruto sogleich. Mit seinen neuen Kräften war Naruto auch in der Lage, Kisame innerhalb Samehada ausfindig zu machen, worauf dieser sich zu erkennen gab und floh. Bee behielt weiterhin Samehada, da dieses von Kisame gezwungen wurde und Bee immer noch bevorzugte. Bee und später Yamato und Naruto rannten ihm nach und konnten Kisame an der Küste der Insel wiederfinden, wo Maito Gai ihn besiegt hatte. Kurz darauf aktivierte sich die letzte Falle von Kisame, wobei jeder in eine Wasserblase gesperrt wurde, während Kisames Bericht zu Kabuto und Tobi geschickt wurde. Nach einiger Zeit konnten sie sich dann auch daraus befreien. Naruto wollte dann seine Mission erfüllen und erstellte eine Liste von allen Tieren der Insel, wobei Bee ihm helfen sollte, da ihm alle Tiere der Insel gehorchten. Nachdem Naruto damit fertig war und Oonoki die Insel (welche in Wahrheit eine Riesenschildkröte ist) zum Blitz-Reich transportierte, wollte Bee Naruto beibringen, wie man Bijuu-Charkra richtig kontrolliert. Während alle anderen Shinobi sich auf den Krieg vorbereiten, sollte Killerbee Naruto mit dem Training beschäftigen. Weg zum Schlachtfeld left|thumb|Killerbee und Naruto durchbrechen die Barriere Nachdem Narutos Sinne immer mehr durchs Training geschärft wurden spürte er dass außerhalb etwas nicht stimme. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er vom Krieg erfuhr und sich entschloss seinen Freunden zu helfen und rannte aus der Trainingshalle. Killerbee folgte ihm später wobei er auf Iruka traf der ihn bat auf Naruto aufzupassen. Killerbee entschloss sich daraufhin Naruto nicht daran zu hindern aufs Schlachtfeld zu gehen sondern ihm dabei zu helfen ihre Freunde zu beschützen. Gemeinsam schafften sie es das Barriereteam zu überrumpeln und zogen aufs Schlachtfeld los. right|thumb|A will beide aufhalten Einige Zeit später trafen sie dann auf Tsunade und A welche die beiden aufhalten wollten, da dieser Krieg schließlich sich darum drehte sie zu beschützen. Doch beide wollten nicht locker lassen. Tsunade konnten sie überzeugen sie gehen zu lassen doch der Raikage wollte die beiden lieber töten als sie Tobi zu überlassen worauf es zum Kampf kam. Während des Kampfes konnte Killberbee jedoch seinen Ziehbruder an ihre gemeinsame Zeit erinnern und daran dass Jinchuuriki keine Waffen sondern auch nur Menschen sind. Widerwillig lies der Raikage sie daraufhin gehen. left|thumb|Naruto und Killerbee gegen die Zetsus Zusammen schafften es Naruto und Killerbee eine Menge weiße Zetsus, die sich als Shinobis getarnt hatten, zu entlarven und zu besiegen wodurch die Anzahl der Gegner immer weiter schrumpfte. Naruto erstellte einige Schattendoppelgänger von sich damit weitere Zetsus überall enttarnt werden können. Der echte Naruto und Killerbee standen schon bald ihrer nächsten Herausforderung in Form von Nagato und Itachi Uchiha gegenüber. Itachi schaffte es jedoch sich aus Kabutos Kontrolle zu befreien und half den beiden im Kampf gegen Nagato. Itachi trennte sich daraufhin von beiden da er etwas zu erledigen hätte. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten left|thumb|Meisterlicher Schwertkämpfer right|thumb|Volle Kontrolle über sein Bijuu-Chakra Killerbee ist ein meisterlicher Schwertkämpfer der es sogar schafft mit 7 Schwertern gleichzeitig umgehen zu können und konnte so Sasuke Uchiha und Suigetsu ziemlich zusetzen. Da er sein Bijuu vor langer Zeit gezähmt hat, kann Killerbee problemlos auf sein Bijuu Chakra zurückgreifen oder sich komplett in den Hachibi verwandeln ohne dabei die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren. Da ihm sein Bijuu auch aus Gen-Jutsu befreien kann ist Killerbee somit auch so gut wie immun gegen Gen-Jutsus. Weiterhin besitzt Killerbee eine so große physische Kraft, dass er ohne große Mühe schafft, Bären, die doppelt so groß sind wie er, im Sumokampf zu besiegen. Techniken Trivia *Sein Charakter erinnert an Muhammad Ali, den Boxer, da er den Satz "Schweben wie ein Schmetterling, stechen wie eine Biene!" verwendet. *Optisch erinnert er wiederum stark an die Wrestling-Legende "Terrence Gene Bollea", besser bekannt als Hulk Hogan. *Da er gerne reimt, hat er anscheinend auch Einflüsse aus der Musikszene. Masashi Kishimoto ist nämlich ein Fan von der Rap-Gruppe Wu-Tang-Clan. **Er lässt sich von dem Kampf gegen Sasuke auf neue Reime inspirieren und bedankt sich dafür. *Er benutzt im Kampf gegen Sasuke 7 Schwerter, mit denen er sogar in der Lage ist, Sasukes Kusanagi mit der Verbindung von Chidori abzuwehren. *Der Raikage ist sein Bruder. **A hatte ihm verboten, sich jemals komplett zu verwandeln. **Er sagt selbst, dass außer Sasuke nur sein eigener Bruder in der Lage war, einen Angriff von ihm mit seinem Bijuu-Chakra abzuwehren. *Sein Name im deutschen Anime ist "Killerbeat" *Er ist neben Yagura, Hashirama Senju und Madara Uchiha in der Lage, die Bijuus bzw. sein Bijuu kontrollieren zu können. *Sein Bijuu, das Hachibi, wird durch das Tekkou Fuuin in seinem Körper gehalten. *Er ist einmal Yondaime Hokage im Kampf begegnet. *'Die Hachibi-Formen von Killerbee' Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Kumo Kategorie:Jinchuuriki Kategorie:Killerbees Kämpfe